This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to managing a set of assets for a user in a shared pool of configurable computing resources. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. Management of assets may be desired to be performed with as little waste as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for management efficiency may increase.